Amante
by Charlie Ibarra
Summary: Una pequeña historia de desamor, traición y romance, Edward no es el unico hombre en la vida de Bella y talvez ella se canse de el.
1. 1 La playa

**Todos los personajes son de SM, la historia en su totalidad es toda mía.**

Era un día cualquiera en la playa de Forks todos mis amigos no la estábamos pasando de lo mejor, pero yo en cambio me detuve en el camino y empece a levantar piedras de la orilla del mar.

-Que hermosas piedras -suspiro- oh! hay flores también -corrió asta unos florales que estaban en la orilla del bosque- son flores amarillas - dijo emocionada, colocan doce algunas en su cabello.

-Que rayos haces aquí sola?- dijo un joven que al verla a los ojos quedo impactado no podía creer lo que miraba.

-Nada acaso no puedo pasear?- dijo indiferente y voltio

-Pues tu sola apunto de que anochezca no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí sola- dijo sarcástico y siguió examinándola, empezó a notar su cabello castallo y corto, con una hermosas flores amarillas que le quedaban perfecto.

-No te preocupes vengo con mis ami...- regreso la mirada asía el sorprendida- MIS AMIGOS YA NO ESTÁN!- grito.

-Bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir chao- dijo riendo y casi corriendo por el bosque.(no puedo dejarla sola es tan linda algo le puede pasar)

-Oye por favor ayúdame a encontrarlos yo no soy de aquí y no se como regresar a mi casa, por favor- dijo abriendo sus ojos y revoloteando sus largas pestañas.

-suspiro- Esta bien pero mi coche esta algo retirado tendremos que caminar (si bien pensando).

-Gracias-

Caminaron asta el estacionamiento que se encontraba a 2 km. mientras que admiraban el hermoso paisaje del mar en anochecer, iban callados y pensativos.

-Hola me llamo Isabella pero me gusta mejor Bella- saludo cordialmente para romper el hielo.

-Hola me llamo Edward- contestando el saludo

-Eres de aqui Edward?- pregunto

-Bueno en parte no llevo 5 años que recién llegue, tu acabas de llegar verdad?- se detuvo para poder verla a los ojos.

-Si solo tengo 2 meses que llegue vine a pasar una temporada con mi padre- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Acaso no te gusta vivir con tu padre?- pregunto algo confundido.

-No es eso es solo que... mira ese es tu coche?- apunto al estacionamiento que sin darse cuenta ya estaban a unos metros.

-Ohh si ese es-


	2. 2 primera lunada

**Todos los personajes son de SM, la historia en su totalidad es toda mía.**

Edward tan caballeroso me abrió la puerta de su coche, quien diría que aquel muchacho que apunto de abandonarme en la playa sea tan lindo. Aquel joven era guapo, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos hermosos y un cabello tan rebelde color bronce.

-Esta bien Bella dime por donde vives? -dijo encendiendo el coche, que de repente empezó a salir humo por el cofre-

-La verdad no se como llegar pero si sabes donde esta la comisaria, oye ese no es humo? -apunto por la ventanilla-

-Rayos! sal Bella!- grito-

Ambos salieron disparados del coche, mientras que Bella preocupada empezó a temblar no se había dado cuenta que ta era demasiado noche y Charlie (su papa) estaría como loco buscándola.

-Edward necesito llegar a mi casa no puedo llegar tan tarde Charlie estará como loco -dijo desesperada-

-Bella lo que mas quiero es salir de esta playa pero como necesito irme ya!, espera tratare de hacer una llamada- tomo su teléfono -

-Claro-

Bella se sentó en la arena y a los 2 min se recostó mejor, estaba cansada de caminar, había pasado muchas cosas esa noche estaba completamente sola con aquel joven que jamas había visto en su vida asta hoy.

-Bella!- camino hacia donde estaba (que hermosa se ve con la luz de la luna lastima que no sepa quien soy) Bella! párate tenemos que caminar unos kilómetros mas.

-Unos que... porque! estoy muy cansada Edward ya no me importa Charlie de todos modos me matara-

-Bella no exageres mis padres vendrán por nosotros pero no pueden llegar tan lejos necesitamos ayudarles un poco, ya le avise a tu papa que estas conmigo no te preocupes- dijo tranquilo y tomando la mano de Bella para levantar la-

-Esta bien pero acaso no te quieres sentar un momento no vez que la luna esta bien hermosa- apunto hacia arriba- el mar esta precioso de noche no crees?

-claro claro por favor sígueme no tenemos tiempo- la levanto- (tu eres mas hermosa que el mar y la luna juntos)-pensó-

Caminaron su primero kilómetro y Bella ya no podía mas estaba tan agotada que Edward tuvo que cargarla. En unos cuantos kilómetros llegaron hacia su destino.


End file.
